


Like The Glow of Light-Green Emeralds(Manga Version)

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, Harry is a muffin, Itachi as a parent, Jealous Sasuke, Kid Harry, M/M, Manga, Mpreg, Multi, Ninja, Shinobi, Shy Harry, Summons, Yaoi, eventually, ninjaharry, originalfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer





	Like The Glow of Light-Green Emeralds(Manga Version)

Don't know why most of the shading is gone. Please tell me if you like this crappy thing and if you want me to continue it! It is the first time that I ever drew something like this so I didn't put much effort in because I was more trying to figure out what to do than anything else.


End file.
